


Bed Rest

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, captainswan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble based off of the prompt: Killian taking care of an injured Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Rest

"Emma!" Hook yelled, watching in horror as she climbed up the tree without anything to support her. "Watch your st-" her foot went out from beneath her as the branch she had just stepped on, broke away. He ran closer to the tree, as directly underneath her as he could be, watching as she scrabbled for purchase on the upper branches with her arms. She steadied herself for a moment and he let out a breath of relief. But then she began falling. He watched helplessly as she fell through the branches and winced when he heard a sharp crack, unsure whether it was bone or a branch. 

Hook ran with his arms out to catch her, but was only able to break her fall a bit, and fell down with her. On the ground on his knees and gathered his love into his arms, his heart beating rapidly and his breath ragged. "Please be okay please be okay." He muttered, looking at her lacerated face. She was unconscious, but her breathing was steady. He was pretty sure her leg was broken, however, from the snap he'd heard. "Come on, Swan, let's get you to Dr. Whales." He gently picked her up, cradling her head with his arm and her legs with his other arm, trying to walk gingerly so he wouldn't jar her leg. 

An hour or so later Killian was sitting next to Emma in the hospital, refusing to leave her side now that she'd gotten her leg patched up and was allowed to be seen. He looked up as her parents walked in, looking terrified. 

"What happened?" David demanded, rushing to his daughters side. 

"She fell from a tree. She'll be alright, mate, don't worry." He reassured, looking between David, Mary Margaret, and Emma, mostly focusing on Emma. 

"She fell from a tree?!" Emma's mothers voice rose in pitch. "Why on earth was she in a tree?" 

He grimaced, "Long story. But don't worry, she's alright now and Dr. Whales said that she'll be waking up soon. She can go home tomorrow." He looked up from Emma's peaceful face to those of her parents. "I'll stay with her, don't worry." 

"No," David protested, "No, you got her into this, I'm not letting you stay with her." 

"You know that's not going to work, mate." A smirk curled into his face, "I'm staying here and going home with her when she does." 

David opened his mouth to argue again but just then, she stirred, and Hook felt her hand tighten on his. 

"Killian?" She slurred, her eyes flickering open and landing on his. 

"I'm here, love." He smiled genuinely and glanced up at her parents. "So are they." He added softly, leaning in to kiss her forehead, sure to avoid the small cuts all over her face. 

"Hi guys. So you heard I broke my leg huh?" She joked weakly, then winced as she tried to laugh. "And bruised a couple ribs." 

"Yes. And we're not letting you leave the house until doc says so." Mary Margaret said, her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Dr. Whale said, walking up to the end of the hospital bed with a clipboard in hand. "I suggest bed rest for two weeks minimum and definitely no sheriff duties until I give my all clear." He grinned slightly at Emma. 

Emma frowned back, "But-"

"No buts," David interjected. "Don't forget that I'm a sheriff too. Besides, maybe taking a couple weeks off would be good." 

She sighed and rested her head back into the plush white pillows. "Fine, but Killian can visit whenever he wants." 

He felt a smile grow on his face and looked up at David and Mary Margaret. David frowned at him and Mary Margaret smiled. "You can visit whenever you want to, Hook." She said, nudging her husband when he didn't say anything. He sighed and nodded reluctantly. 

"Thanks." Killian nodded and smiled up at the couple, then looked down at Emma again. She was smiling up at him and he resisted the urge to kiss her, knowing her parents as well as the doctor were right there. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Emma was resting on the bed a few days later when Hook walked into her parents shared apartment a few days later. "Hello, Swan. How're you feeling?"

"Well with a leg in a cast and ribs wrapped up in bandages and not being allowed to leave the house, I could be better." She replied grumpily, giving him a tiny smile. 

"Well I think I can help with that." A smirk quirked his lips upward and he sunk down onto the bed next to her and brought her lips to his. He felt the familiar rush of heat and joy he got whenever kissing Emma and brought his hand up to caress her cheek. When he pulled away, he smiled and whispered, "Did that help, love?"

"Always does." She was smiling now as their foreheads rested together. "I just wish I could get out of the house." She sighed heavily and flopped back onto the pillows before regretting moving so quickly. 

"I'm sorry, but I agree with your parents and the doc, you can't even walk get. It was a clean break, but it needs lots of time to heal." He paused, then continued, "But at least I get free access to your house." 

"Except it's not even my own. I get to share it with my parents and Henry too." Emma replied, still sounding grumpy. 

"Cheer up, at least I'm here." His crooked smile met hers again but then he sighed and reluctantly pulled away when someone entered the apartment. "You do need your own place though." He whispered before standing up off of the bed. 

"Killian! Hi!" Henry greeted with a wide smile. "Hi Mom."

"Hey lad, what's up?" He replied, giving the boy a smile. 

"I have homework and it's after school, so I'm home." Henry stated like it was obvious, then ran upstairs to the other bed which was his. 

"Well," Killian said, turning back to Emma, a smile still on his face, "I'm going to make you some tea just to give myself another excuse to stay longer." 

Emma laughed weakly, "Go make some tea, I'll wait here." 

"Aye." He walked over to the edge of her bed again and leaned down, kissing her once again just because he could, then walking into the kitchen to make the tea with a crooked smile on his face.


End file.
